


Alone To Grieve

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2nd POV - Steve, Canonical Character Death, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one comes to talk to you as you lay on your cot and you know it’s because the Commandos are standing an armed guard just outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone To Grieve

You roll the glass around in your fingers, watching as the whiskey splashes over the ice.

No one comes to talk to you as you lay on your cot and you know it’s because the Commandos are standing an armed guard just outside. You had heard Colonel Phillips, but no one had let him pass – not even with the threat of a court martial.

You down what’s left in the glass and pretend that you can’t hear Bucky’s last screams on the harsh winter wind just outside.

It doesn’t work and those screams follow you into your nightmares for weeks. 

 

End


End file.
